


I’ll tap into your strength.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never enough time for regret on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll tap into your strength.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for September 12, 2009.

  
Jale will never admit it, but there are times when he’s facing down an army and there’s a slight quiver in his hands, a tremor down his spine that makes his mouth go dry and his eyes blur up for just one second before everything’s clear, so painfully clear. Bitter thing, this sensation, because it reminds him that he may be a Star of Destiny but Stars like him are very much human. Very much capable of getting scared. Very much capable of fucking up. Very much capable of breaking, limbs and all, and dying.

Thoughts like that could swallow him whole, but Jale is apparently blessed with friends who, as though they had to possess something to compensate for their guilelessness, had impeccable timing. At that moment, reassurance comes in the form of Sieg charging onto the battlefield with a mighty shout, sword ablaze with the power of the Chronicles. They’re back-to-back in a moment, in the midst of a circle of enemies.

“You okay, Jale?!”

“Idiot. Of course I am.”

Sieg only laughs, laughs like they’re not the last two guys standing, not mired eyeball deep in foes. Everything’s effortless and easy for someone like Sieg, and Jale used to envy that about him when they were younger and a little more stupid. Nowadays, though, he’s nothing but grateful.

“Hey, hey. Let’s do the usual, all right? On three!”

“Sure.”

“One… two…”

And after they’ve shouted the last count, Jale turns just a bit and very briefly, in order to burn the image of Sieg’s back, haloed against the sunlight, into his eyes.  



End file.
